


Quiet Words

by StardustSky



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: “I like the way your hand fits in mine.”





	Quiet Words

“I like the way your hand fits in mine.”

Panchito thought he dreamed this sentence.

It was a whisper, in the middle of the night, soft and affectionate. But as much as he was half-asleep, he definitely could feel José’s hand holding his’. He fluttered his eyes open to realise he actually wasn’t dreaming.

Next to him, his boyfriend was awake, albeit still sleepy, holding his hand.

 “Zé…”

José’s eyes wandered from their hands to Panchito.

“Sorry, did I woke you up?” José still whispered, his smiled disappeared replaced by guilt. Panchito did not like this change, he wanted José to have his smile back.

The rooster shook his head and intertwined their fingers together.

“Why are you awake?” His voice was groggy, worry tainted his tone.

He knew that José recently had nightmares. Horrible nightmares that would give the parrot insomnia.

When it happened, José always tried to not disturb his boyfriend from his sleep, keeping the horrible experience to himself. However, Panchito figured out something was bothering José pretty quickly. It was worrying him and he wanted to help him.

Panchito sat up, ready to comfort the parrot, but before he could say a word, José put his other hand on his shoulder. His way to tell him not to worry.

“I just went to get a glass of water. Nothing terrible, I promise.”

Relieved, Panchito rested back in bed. José smiled, he was touched by how caring Panchito was. He tenderly caressed Panchito’s feathers. Even if he was still half-asleep, the rooster smiled brightly.

“Let’s go back to sleep.”

Panchito agreed wholeheartedly, immediately closing his eyes. José wanted to laugh, if he didn’t know better, he would have thought Panchito was already asleep.  

With a happy sigh, José closed his eyes.

“I do too.”

José reopened his eyes.

“What?” José asked, confused.

“The way our hands fit,” Panchito added, “I like it too.”

José smiled, before closing his eyes again.


End file.
